beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Hiwatari
Character Outline Kai Hiwatari (火渡 カイ Hiwatari Kai)' appears as a cold and powerful blader who has a strong physical presence and strong beyblading ability. Though he may seem like a ruthless blader, Kai is actually someone who highly respects the game, and he is respected by everyone... or else! His beyblading skills are first-rate, but he's always preferred staying in the shadows, rather than living in the spotlight of the beystadium. His main goal in life is basically to defeat his rival 'Takao. Kai's bitbeast is the red phoenix of the South, Suzaku, a spirit that combines brute strength and finesse with an assurance of victory. Personality Although rather introverted, Kai is far more expressive when he beyblades, depicting the great importance that blading holds over his life. As the series progresses, he matures and becomes more open with his team-mates and grows more comfortable around them. Although a tough guy, he is shown his much tender side when caring for animals. Appearance Kai has gray hair with black, indigo eyes and has 3 claw-looking blue marks across both sides of his face. He wears a lot of black clothes with dark-colored shirts, boots, and gloves. He is always seen wearing a long white scarf. He has black gloves with silver knuckles. Character History In Beyblade Kai is the son of a noble family and heir to the huge Japanese military company, the Hiwatari Enterprise. He is a hard worker who is cool and a rather unsociable person, but is full of ability in beyblading by self-education. Kai was originally the Beyblade champion of Japan, but his title was taken away by Takao. Since then, Kai sees Takao as a powerful opponent who must be defeated by only him. He is the captain of the BladeBreakers throughout most of the Beyblade anime series, and later joins the Blitzkreig Boys. In BBAH Kai appears as a guest star in the BBAH series. He and the rest of the BladeBreakers meet the BladeDancers while traveling for the World Tournament's Hawaii Stage. They find out that the BladeDancers are the holders of the most powerful, and beautiful, Holy Beasts in the world. They come across the eldest child Kumiko Nozomi, and the youngest child Naoto Kimimura. While staying with them, they come across the BladeDancers' enemy team, the Black Roses, only to meet the other members of the BladeDancers, Tori Danko and Fuka Makoto. But Kai ends up on the wrong foot with Naoto and challenges her to a beybattle, only to be beat by her. Kai ended up having a grudge against Naoto for a year, only to later respect her as a growing potential beyblader. In BB-SAH Like in BBAH series, Kai also appears as a guest star in BB-SAH. Just as in BBAH, he seems to share a strong dislike towards Naoto. Relationships Yuriy Ivanov Kai's partner in the 3rd season. They seems to bear a strong hate towards each other at first, but the series progresses and they become strong and respectable partners. Takao Kinomiya Kai's first real opponent in the world of beyblading. He first sees Takao as an ordinary kid who wishes to be strong. He later sees Takao as a blader with a power that could be greater than Kai's. He becomes friends with him, but still sees him as a powerful yet respectable opponent. Naoto Kimimura One of the few girls Kai interacts with. She is the first person, besides Takao, to ever beat him in a beybattle. This causes Kai to hold a huge grudge against her, but he later gets over his grudge and respects her as a strong blader. Rei Kon The only member in the BladeBreakers team that is close to Kai's age and mentality state. He first sees Rei as weak, but begins to see his true strength and develop a friendship with him. Max Mizuhara One of the few people Kai truly respects. He doesn't interact with Max much in the series, but respects the way Max beyblades and the way he beyblades. Hiromi Tachibana Another of the few girls Kai interacts with. Kai accepts Hiromi's presence, despite the fact that she complains a lot and asks a lot of questions when it comes to the world of beyblading. Beyblades & Skills Kai's bitbeast is the red phoenix of the South, Suzaku, a spirit that combines brute strength and finesse with an assurance of victory. Kai also seems to have athletic abilities, such as jumping onto high places and karate. Engine Gear *''Dranzer Gigs- Blazing Gig, Blazing Gig Tempest'' *''Dranzer Gigs Turbo-''' Blazing Gig Turbo, Blazing Gig Tempest Turbo'' '''Hard Metal System *''Dranzer Metal Flame- Fire Ball Spin''